


solid as ivory, dreamy as smoke

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [98]
Category: Last Unicorn (1982), Last Unicorn - All Media Types, Last Unicorn - Peter S. Beagle
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly was seven years old and she told her mama and her daddy and Davey, "One day, I'll find a unicorn, and we'll be friends forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	solid as ivory, dreamy as smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Title: solid as ivory, dreamy as smoke  
> Fandom: The Last Unicorn  
> Disclaimer: Molly, the magician, and the unicorn aren't my characters; title from C. Day-Lewis  
> Warnings: pre-canon and post-canon  
> Pairings: Schmendrick/Molly  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 330  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Any, any, the perfect birthday party _must_ involve unicorns

Molly was turning seven tomorrow, and Mama was sick, and Daddy was still gone, and Davey leaned down to sadly whisper, "We'll do our best, Mol, but I'm sorry—I don't think we can have a party tomorrow."

Molly understood. That night, she prayed for Mama to get better and Daddy to come home.

On her seventh birthday, Mama wasn't coughing and Daddy walked in the door, stamping snow off his boots, and he shouted, "Karen, I got even more than we thought!"

Packages spilled out of his arms, cloth for Mama and a knife for Davey, and three things wrapped in special shiny paper, and he said, "Molly my girl, I saw these and knew."

Molly cried in joy and hugged them all, Mama and Daddy and Davey, and she would never have a better birthday.

(In thirty years, when she's tired and worn-down and an outlaw's woman, when she's forgotten her birthday, she will meet a unicorn and a magician.

In thirty-one years, when unicorns are once again in the world, when she's a magician's wife and has adopted a son, she will tell him, _Phillip, never forget that magic exists, or that hard work can change things, or the sound of a unicorn's laughter_.

In fifty-nine years, when she's dying, she will pray. Her husband and children and grandchildren will wait around the bed, and outside, snow will melt as the unicorn walks up to the house. Most of them will see a pale mare, more dainty and graceful than other horse in the world.

Schmendrick and Molly will see their old friend, and Schmendrick will say, "Oh, Molly my love, happy birthday." He will be crying, and Molly will smile.)

Molly was seven years old and she told her mama and her daddy and Davey, "One day, I'll find a unicorn, and we'll be friends forever."

Mama kissed her cheek, Daddy twirled her around, and Davey ruffled her hair, saying, "You can do anything you want, Mol."


End file.
